Morir, algunas veces vale la pena
by Karela
Summary: Historia de la batalla final, desde otra perspectiva, la de Minerva McGonagall.


Todo estaba acabado, el colegio se caía a pedazos y ella seguía aferrada a la única esperanza que le quedaba, Harry Potter, cuando lo había visto aparecer para defenderla tuvo el impulso de correr y abrazarlo, porque a pesar de que no era una niña, tenía tanta fe en el que dolía. Dumbledore lo había dicho, se lo había dicho a ella, el era la esperanza para todos, no necesitaban creer en él, pero él, era quien podía salvarlos.

Miro nuevamente a su alrededor y sintió un dolor en el pecho, pero no se asusto, porque sabía perfectamente que no era nada físico, el dolor provenía de ver su hogar, el colegio, destruido, en ruinas, lleno de sangre y resonando en maldiciones. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y cerro un segundo los ojos, tratando de recordar cómo había sido todo antes de la guerra, trataba de recordar cómo había sido todo antes, cuando las torres del colegio lucían en todo su esplendor y los alumnos correteaban por los pasillos llenos de sonrisas y magia en sus rostros, trato de recuperar por segundos toda esa magia, trato de recuperarse, la lucha no había terminado y estaba muy lejos de hacerlo, Harry había regresado, había regresado para ayudarle, para demostrarles que había esperanza aun en el mundo mágico, que había esperanza para ellos.

-¡Minerva! – Escucho su nombre y se obligo a reaccionar, Lupin y Nymphandora acababan de entrar al recibidor llenos de tierra y con las caras ensangrentadas, parecía ser una tregua, pero la realidad es que solo esperaban que Harry se entregara. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- En realidad… - Tonks miro a su alrededor, todo parecía ser el final, la destrucción, la sangre, la sombra de muerte que los perseguía por todos lados. - ¿Los alumnos ya han salido del castillo? – Minerva trato de parecer firme, pero le parecía casi imposible que los alumnos tuvieran que huir del colegio, el que un día fue el más seguro.

- La mayoría ya se han ido, pero algunos se niegan a dejar el colegio y dejarnos solos.

- Dumbledore estaría orgulloso de ellos. – Lupin y Tonks solo asintieron, estaban cansados y preocupados, la noche parecía eterna. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el patio, aun tenían que levantar cuerpos de los heridos y sobre todo de las personas que habían fallecido defendiendo el colegio. - ¡Llévenlos a todos al gran comedor! – La voz de Minerva resonó por todo el vestíbulo y parte del patio, aquellos que estaban en condiciones de ayudar a otro, comenzaron a hacerlo, el punto era volver a reunirse en el gran comedor, aunque quedara poco de él.

- Iremos a ver cómo va todo por allá. – Remus y Tonks estaban a punto de irse, sin embargo ella les llamo.

- No, iré yo a poner orden al gran comedor, ustedes ayuden aquí. – Ambos asintieron y fueron al auxilio de cientos de chicos que habían luchado con tanta ferocidad que parecía sorprendente.

- ¿En donde esta Harry? – El señor Arthur acababa de acercarse a ella, sus ojos estaban tristes y parecía haber envejecido por lo menos unos cien años.

- ¿Cómo que en donde esta? – Minerva se sobresalto y trato de acomodarse los lentes, más por costumbre que por que aun los tuviera.

- He recorrido casi todo el castillo, nadie lo ha visto Minerva… - Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, ¿Seria posible que él se hubiera entregado?

- No, no es posible que Potter haya hecho algo asi. – El señor Arthur solo bajo la mirada, claro que Harry era capaz de hacer eso.

El ambiente se tenso y la temperatura bajo, la noche pareció hacerse más obscura y el suelo comenzó a retumbar, al instante todos los que aun podían levantarse salieron a ver de dónde provenía tal alboroto, se instalaron todos frente al bosque prohibido, en forma de barrera, protegiendo lo único que les quedaba del colegio en pie. Minerva tomo su varita con fuerza y se coloco en donde debía, enfrente de todo si era posible para dirigirlos y tratar de protegerlos.

Grandes y toscas formas sin sentido comenzaron a perfilarse en contraste con la oscuridad de la noche, una barrera de sombras frente a ellos se comenzó a hacerse cada vez más grande y más peligroso, la tensión parecía poderse cortar con una navaja, trataba de contenerse, de respirar serena, pero alguien salió de la formación, una pelirroja se adelanto solo un poco.

- ¡No! – Era Ginny Weasley que al parecer había visto algo que ellos aun no lograban ver, al instante que supieron que de ella había provenido el grito sus latidos comenzaron a lastimarle el pecho, una figura conocida cargaba a Harry Potter, muerto. Hagrid lloraba desconsolado mientras era obligado a cargarlo, en la formación todos temblaron, y muchas lágrimas comenzaron a ser derramadas mientras ella trataba de seguir firme, tenía que serlo.

- Harry Potter está muerto. Lo maté mientras huía, intentando salvarse mientras todos ustedes sacrificaban sus vidas por él. Traemos su cuerpo como prueba de que su héroe ha muerto.

Minerva no lo quería creer, aunque ahora ya lo había visto, Harry estaba muerto, una lagrima se resbalo por su cara, pero nada importaba ya, si era su hora de morir, lo haría de la mejor manera… defendiendo Howgarts.


End file.
